User talk:Agent-347
NEDS DECLASSIFIED maybe i dont have the time to set up an account just to argue with you over something stupid. i helped with this website, so lay off 17:29, September 1, 2009 (UTC)usagi :::Well! If you insist of shouting on the webmaster, after a frienly questioneering for write without capslock and English... So, I have to ban you; I am not going to tollerate "intimidating behaviour". Now you have wasted my time... -- Well... ...I see that you've deleted my user page. I was only here for a short visit to upload SVG versions of the new logos for Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., TEENick, Nick at Nite and Nicktoons Network. There are also EPS versions of those logos available on AllFreeLogo. P.S.: I might come here again to make my User page a Discussion page someday. ~~''LDEJRuff~~ ( ) 13:23, 1 September 2009 (EDT) : Thank you for those logo's and the source, I deleted that page because it's a welcome page; and it's only taking place on the server, and you could always create a topic for discussion. ;) - Rocket Power Hello! I've noticed that some articles related to ''Rocket Power got deleted from Nickipedia. If you could dredge up that material and export it over to the Rocket Power wiki it would be greatly appreciated. knoodelhed 02:07, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Im a BIG Fan of Nickelodeon Hi Agent-347, Just want you to know, I am a big fan of Nickelodeon like you, the new and old. ~Alex-Sixand How do you become an admin? Hi Agent-347, I wanted to know how do you become an admin of this site? It would really help if you told me. Best regards, Alex-Sixand 11:22, September 21, 2009 (UTC). : I got the job because the last time this place had a real webmaster / admin was over a year ago (and so this place was a big mess; I had to delete over 1000 articles!!!). Now, I can give to others moderatorship and adminship or some other functions (I think). But I told it at Terminator234 before: I want to see that you are active.. Because I don't want to have to many admins on this site and it wouldn't be good if they were getting all inactive.. And if they would mess up again all my hard work I did the last 4 months! You will have to be nice, helpfull, active (every day/every 2 days online),... And you have to understand & can spell very well English. I don't want you or someone else to be a professional, I am it neither, but a capital letter if you want to say "I" is a basic! Only if you can come to that criteria (and a few others) you can come a admin/moderator.. But since of I have mistaken with Weblykinly that he would be active and he isn't sadly enough, he is only comming sometimes online. I don't look for a admin at the moment neither, but show your skills so you could become one when I need one (I don't say when I will need one, I can say it tommorrow but I also can say it next spring/summer)!! Like earlier said: Show your skills (help and ask for help (that's important that you want to communicate with others, and it hasn't always to be about Nickipedia. (Watch at above talks of me) There is a forum (Forum:Index) where you can talk too! But keep everywhere a clean language (and I mean that you don't have to shout are say dirty words to others (without permission)!!). I hope you understand what I mean whit all this, if not: ask it! Kind regards, Thank you for the long tip! I want to be a moderator please! I can understabd English and i do NOT shout dirty words! I understand what you mean with all of this! Kind Regards, Alex-Sixand (with awesomeness!) Question Hello, I have been blocked twice for confusing reasons. The first time, I was blocked after I blanked out pages like Tiny Toon Adventures and Garfield & Friends. I understand why that would be unacceptable, but I wouldn't classify it as "nonsense/gibberish". My second time was today after I created pages for Mike O'Malley, Global GUTS, and Finders Keepers. I do not understand why those constituted "nonsense/gibberish" and deserved to be removed. I was creating pages just like everyone else. I sincerely apologize for violating the Wiki rules, but I was unaware the most recent time. Please do not block me again until you provide me with fair warning. Thank you. Wolf O'Donnel 22:21, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Why did you delete my IP? Why did you deleted my IP? BTW I can do stuff here again. Best regards, --Alex-Sixand 22:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe, you could have said your IP? I could look at it.. But now I don't know anything, I blocked a IP for a few days I know, but if that was yours? I block normally only people who have done something wrong like inserting nonsense/gibberish, intimidating behaviour, vandalisl,.. If I could have more details? Logged in weren't you on that moment, that's for sure, because the logbook of you doesn't say anything. Well, I hope you could give more details, then I can try to look to what you are/were blocked for.. -- Kind Regards, :::Well, when i just updated Nick Jr. 2 to show the logo and say it launched the same day as Cartoon Network Too. Suddently when i tried to update it again because of a mistake of the link i got my IP banned. Thats all. Best regards, --Alex-Sixand 21:53, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it's a bug of Wikia, because I really don't find anything.. I am sorry but the logbooks that I read don't say anything of you being banned on 21 September (Yeah, I had to look up when you did change that article).. But the important thing is that you aren't banned anymore, I will look again later, but I can't seem to find the problem.. -- Can you make a TeenNick Page? Can you make a TeenNick page for me? TeenNick has allready launched and a page needs to be created. And im sorry the one i made was "Bad Written". Kind regards, --Alex-Sixand 21:58, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah.. I am busy to think what I will do with TeenNick, actualy I am thinking to just rename The N and re-brand it's content to TeenNick's and put some parts in a sub-title called "history"... But like said: I am thinking about it, it's not easy to just re-brand it. And that picture I deleted is because it was already on Wikia... But like said: I am working on it completely! - ::Oh! Thank You! Thank You! Kind regards, --Alex-Sixand 23:34, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Hey Agent, I made the TeenNick article. Go to the TeenNick wiki on here. Best regards, --Alex-Sixand 01:15, October 4, 2009 (UTC) How did you make your page like it is! Hey Agent, i was just wondering how you made your page like it is. Best regards, :Hey Agent! Look at my signature. ::Can you give me a cool signature? Please? --Alex-Sixand 01:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the edits ;) Thank you for the edits, you are one of my favorite Nickipedia users. Your a great webmaster. --Alex-Sixand 14:23, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Your welcome! But can I ask you to listen what I have wroten in top of your Salute Your Shorts page... I give you a few hours to fix it... Also dates should be written as DAY-MONTH-YEAR... ;) I hope you understand what I say... The last time I gave Terminator234 the time he needed to make sure his pages were finished, and now 2 months later he hasn't done it yet, so I am setting a time limit on it, if you say that you finish it tomorrow it's fine for me too... But you should say it. ;) I am going to make your signature you wanted. ;) -- Thanks for the above Thank you for the above. I use the signature button to sign the posts, so it does not apper as DAY-MONTH-YEAR. I will try to work on the "oopsies" for the new Salute Your Shorts page. I will add the Infobox and Wikipedia template. --Alex-Sixand 14:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC), 4 October 2009. :Your signature is maded, you can use it like mine, a bit studying, but that hasn't to be a problem. Ehhm, the Wikipedia template is not needed, that's something I will delete, but a thing you should surely add is characterinformation (As much information as possible, and had the character crushes, has he secrets (or she), etc)! Yeah, I will look if I can change that bug here of time... -- Hey! Hi Agent. Can i get a page up called "Tak and the Power of Juju"? Best regards, :Sure, you may create a Tak and the Power of Juju, if you can get as much content as the Wikipedia version is it good (Don't forget this time to unlink some things that are NON-Nick-related, and all the things I marked on the Salute Your Shorts page...) but can you first make sure that the Saltute Your Shorts page is complete, because I otherwise will delete it tomorrow or Tuesday, and that would be sad for you...